The present disclosure relates to the field of vehicle control, and more specifically to dynamically controlling an appearance of interior surfaces of a vehicle.
Companies that provide transportation services are growing in popularity among passengers, thereby leading to competition among the companies to provide a more preferred service offering than their competitors. One area of focus in providing the more preferred service offering may be improving a passenger's ride experience. The improved ride experience may be achieved, at least in part, by customizing aspects of a vehicle in which the passenger is riding according to characteristics of the passenger.